


Tranquility

by Pastelient



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelient/pseuds/Pastelient
Summary: The Dream Gate is quiet tonight, don't you think...?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> NiGHTS (NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams/Into Dreams), as well as other characters mentioned, belongs to SEGA. 
> 
> This is a fan work.

For once, the Dream Gate isn’t being visited by denizens of the human realm, nor is it being stormed by the Nightmaren Troops. It’s actually quiet, save for the flowing sounds of the central fountain water. It’s an abnormal setting for the normally bustling area, but Nights welcomes the calm with open arms. After all, it’s a decent reprieve from the constant running, fighting, and caging. 

Their attention is pointed towards nothing in particular, choosing to take in everything around them. Living in the moment is what the visitors called this, and from what they can gather, it’s pleasing. Normally, they’d whisk by the world carelessly, finding excitement in death-defying feats of flight or acrobatics. However, time was never taken to appreciate the smaller things. Something they came to regret tonight, in particular. 

The slow chirp and reverb of the nocturnal insects around them. The slight rustle of wind passing through the fragile leaves of the surrounding trees. The faint scents of birchwood, oak, and earth. The sheer  _ serenity  _ of it all, something Nights failed to notice throughout their time here. Which was strange, considering they had been here for a considerable amount of it. 

They even noticed the faint humming of the only other resident of the Dream Gate; the wise, sometimes humorous Owl. Nights didn’t think he had a name, and if he did, he never bothered to share it with them. Owl seemed to be the only name they ever stuck with using. He was currently absorbed by a book of some sort, equally seeming to enjoy the relaxed atmosphere of the Dream Gate, humming to a tune that went in no particular direction. 

Owl was always around the Dream Gate, though it wasn’t like that in the beginning. In fact, he materialized one day out of nowhere, and started to call the gate his home. Nights remembered that day well, partially due to the fact he had completely flown off the handle upon sight of them. The other part of that fondness was that it meant they wouldn’t be alone anymore for lengthened periods of time, and actually had someone who they could call a friend without them leaving one day. Though, they couldn’t recall a situation where the two of them had a chance to actually converse with each other, what with the army always striking and the visitors flowing in. 

Tonight seemed to be the perfect opportunity to remedy that. 

Nights casually floated upwards, a trail of sparkles left in their wake. Owl was so invested that he didn’t even notice their approach. A normal maren would use this moment of obliviousness as a means to hold leverage over the situation, but Nights only partook in the act of ‘subtle startling’. “It sure is quiet in the world tonight, isn’t it?”

Owl let out an indignant squawk, book released from his grasp as Nights failed to contain their tittering from the sidelines. “Goodness, my feathers ruffled because of you!” His wings brushed against his coat in an attempt to recompose himself, moving up to adjust his glasses. “You seem to have the unhealthiest habit of showing up at the most inconvenient times.” 

Nights’s impish grin broadened. “ _ Actually, _ ” They sassed, hands placed on their hips for emphasis. “That habit is completely within my own heritage, so technically, it’s healthy in its own right.” Owl shot a stern look in their direction, to which was responded by a casual flick of hands in the air. Surrender. “Whoa, hey, it was a joke! I mean no harm, I come in absolute peace!” 

Owl ‘hmphed’, crossing his wings over his chest. “Thank goodness for your playful disposition, and how easy it is to forget you’re one of  _ them. _ ”

One of them? Ah, yes.

The reminder that always seemed to come up at the worst of times. The fact that ruined everything before things got good. The truth that Nights desperately attempted to hide. The mood soured, Nights dropping their arms to their sides, an attempt at remaining composed out the window. Even when they tried to conceal it, it seemed to come back to bite them whenever it felt like it should. Either the children could figure it out with ease, some much more intelligent than they inherently let on. Or, on the flip side of the coin, their former nightmaren colleague would use it as an advantage to emotionally manipulate the fantasy absorbed visitors into losing their wills. It happened to a young girl once that he unceremoniously cozened, sending her into the void without warning, much to Nights’ outright horror. For the first time in years, they were both completely alone, a brief yet constrained conversation existing between the two before he set off. Only one thing from that entire interaction stuck.

_ “The truth stings more when it’s dispelling a lie. Something to think about, hm?” _

The comment was intended to get under their skin, and they hated how it absolutely worked to do that. Nights never thought about it that way, believing instead that what the children didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. Instead, however, it would hurt them more than they ever intended to. The good thing is that children weren’t capable of holding grudges for extended periods of time, so they’d all end up trusting them after a brief moment of respite. Yet, it still never felt right after that, no matter what they tried to make up for their mistake. 

“Oh dear,” The worry in Owl’s voice brought Nights back, an expression of concern lacing his features. “I fear my comment came out… Ruder than I had intended. It wasn’t my intention to send you spiraling, child.”

Spiraling? Nights blinked, only now feeling the small droplets of water grazing their cheek, and sticking to their lashes. They were crying. Crying at something that didn’t even deserve tears. A hand reached up to wipe at their eyes, sleeves of their coat stained slightly with water. “You’re fine,” Their voice was soft. “It’s nothing, really.”

“No, I shouldn’t have even said it,” Owl sighed, perching himself on a nearby branch. “Because, while you might be one of them, you’re not like the rest of them.” 

The maren perked back up slightly. “Really? I’m not a monster?”

“Good heavens, no!” The owl chuckled, wings expanding to gesture towards the world around them. “There might be similarities between you and the others, but there is also a sheer contrast that makes it difficult to imagine you in their setting. You do have some traits that redeem you. Sure, you’re mischievous, bossy, sometimes rude and snappy, and quick to make rash decisions…”

“Right. Like  _ those _ are my, quote-unquote,  _ redeeming qualities _ .”

“I wasn’t finished,” Owl chided, Nights continuing to childishly scowl, keeping their ears open to listen. “You’re empathetic, caring, parently in a sense that you connect easily with children. You’re a courageous spirit that implores others to have the same confidence, a mentor in the ways of fighting for what you believe in, and pursuing the dreams many think they’ll never achieve. You have hopes, wills, desires; you find beauty in the smallest things and enjoy simple pastimes like writing music, or being a friend to any you come across.”

_ Oh.  _ Nights could practically feel the welling faucets in their eyes ready to let loose whatever tears they were trying to hold back. “You really think all of that of me…?” 

Owl nodded his head, pointing a feathered wing out to the night sky. “And then some, of course. You needn’t worry yourself so when you have all these wonderful attributes to bring to the table,” The glasses nearing the rim of his beak were pushed up gently. “Do you feel a bit better about yourself, hearing that all come from me?”

Nights didn’t say anything, fearing they’d choke on their own words. Or worse, their own spit. Being praised in such a manner wasn’t something they were ultimately used to. Usually, they were the ones spreading validation and love to whoever needed it. But, the warm feeling rising in their entire being was too intoxicatingly nice to ignore. It took over every crevice it could and felt all fuzzy like a cashmere sweater, or the fluff of a freshly sheared shleep. 

They silently nodded as to answer Owl’s question from before, and a bright grin etched its way onto their face with ease. Underneath, doubts still crept at their mind like shadows, but it seemed to be overwhelmed for now by the radiant compliments given to them. And, for the first time that they could recall, the source they were coming from was genuine. 

With the night still as young as it was, and with nothing to do that evening, Nights cozied up near Owl, regarding him with a fond, yet firm glance. “So… that book you’re reading, yeah? Care to share with me?” 

Sure, listening to Owl squawk on about his favorite philosophical read wasn’t the way Nights had intended to spend the night, but it was the least they could do as a ‘thank you’ for earlier. Even if they hadn’t said anything, they were sure Owl took their sudden interest as a token of gratitude, seeing as he prattled on without a second thought. They didn’t mind, however, choosing not to interject as they’d normally, and quite rudely do. 

And, for some reason, whether it be the warmth in their chest from their earlier conversation or the thought of having a new friend, Nights hooked onto every bit of knowledge Owl spouted.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone for a while, haven't I... 
> 
> Long story short; life. I've been really busy as of late, and it doesn't help I'm working more than I usually do. But, I wanted to get something out for the anniversary of JoD, since that was the gateway game that got me into NiGHTS in the first place. You have my childhood crush on NiGHTS to thank for all the content I'm producing now lmao
> 
> This is a short, sweet fic about NiGHTS getting validated. That's it. That's the fic. I really hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Sweet dreams, lovely readers uwu


End file.
